


Anything to Stay

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Old rp snippet from ages ago.
Relationships: Flippy/Giggles
Kudos: 1





	Anything to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So plot summary, Flippy's scared after Evil is killed, not used to being alone, gets clingy, and drives most everyone away. Giggles stays and puts up with a lot, Flippy keeps on trying to keep her around, this was five chapters in but the rest got lost.

Giggles: Hehehehe, I'll probably leave tonight, you'll be alright here alone, right? Besides, I would feel weird spending the night for no real good reason... ^^;

Flippy: But Giggles *he looks at her with terrified and pleading eyes* I just know I can't sleep after watching this. _I hope she buys it._

Giggles: Th-then what can I do to help you sleep?

Flippy: Could you stay here and check for murderers in my closet?

Giggles: Huh? Okay, but then, can I leave? I-I don't have anyplace to sleep and I shouldn't stay here too long, it would be rude to be a bother.

Flippy: You're a guest here Giggles, you wouldn't be a bother, I have a guest room you can stay in if you'd like, it's getting dark and in this form, it wouldn't be such a good idea to leave.

Giggles: Okay, I guess I can sleep there.

Flippy: *He smiles happily* Yay! No murderers will come here with you around! *"I'll need to give her more drops later if I want her to spend the week here"*

Giggles: Eheehehehehe, y-yeah. _First chance I get tonight, I'm running out of this place, I don't care if I get eaten in the process of escaping._

Flippy: Well, I guess I'll turn in for tonight, I feel much secure just knowing you're here. *He waddles to his room, there he opens his nightstand and pulls out a control* And just to safe. *He presses the button and a faint robotic voice is heard*

"Security system engaged...."

Giggles: *Gets wide eyes* O-okay then . . . 

Flippy: *He flips a switch and thudding can be heard in the house*

"Initiating house lock down.."

Giggles: _Oh. Shit!_

Flippy: Better to be safe than sorry, right? _Now you can't leave._

Giggles: Riiiiiight. . . ^^;

Flippy: *He climbs on his bed* Well, I guess I'll turn in early, do you want to keep watching movies by yourself?

Giggles: Uh, y-yeah.

Flippy: Okay, then. *He covers himself in his blanket and curls up*

Giggles: *Immediately goes into the bathroom and struggles to reach the sink, she then gets a bunch of water and pulls out several pills before swallowing them along with the water, then she leaves the bathroom and goes to bed*

(I wanna explain those pills real quick, what they are is a placebo, because Giggles believes in them they're supposed to "work", but under stress she switches from feeling the "effect" to not feeling it.)

Flippy: *He stares up at the ceiling* It's time I should man up...

Giggles: *Is sleeping deeply, smiling and drowsing peacefully thanks to the medication she took*

Flippy: *He hops off his bed* But is it right? Well people do it all the time so I guess it's okay.... *He walks to the guest room and peeks inside*

Giggles: *She keeps sleeping calmly, making little cheeping sounds in her sleep*

Flippy: *He walks inside and climbs on her bed* Well, first they hug each other. *He hugs Giggles*

Giggles: *She halfway wakes up, but freezes and just stays silent when she realizes Flip's hugging her*

Flippy: *He thinks out loud, still hugging Giggles* Hmm, and what else do people do after this?

Giggles: *Gulps and gets wide eyes* _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this is NOT happening!_

Flippy: Hmm, oh, and they also kiss! But kissing a girl will give me cooties, do I really have to do that to become a man? *He sighs*

Giggles: Uh, you do realize I had my cootie shot a long time ago, right? I don't have cooties. ^^; (Cooties don't really exist, they're fake, so Giggles says she got a fake shot as well just because she tends to hate misconceptions so much)

Flippy: *He jumps back* Y-you're awake?!

Giggles: Yeah, I'm usually a light sleeper. . .

Flippy: Oh! Uh... *He crawls back farther* S-sorry

Giggles: *She just smiles drunkenly* It's no problem, go on with whatever you want, I'm too tired to bother staying up. *She lays her head back down and shuts her eyes*

Flippy: *He nods* Okay then. *He crawls back to her and kisses her on the cheek*

Giggles: *Just grins*

Flippy: You're not freaked out? *He hugs her*

Giggles: *She keeps grinning drunkenly and shakes her head* Flippy, you've been clingy a long time, I'll tell you when I'm freaked out.


End file.
